


Tirana coast to coast

by V_per_Valentina



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Fanfiction, Feelings, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, MetaMoro, Music, Musicians, Slice of Life, dream - Freeform, ermalmeta, fabriziomoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_per_Valentina/pseuds/V_per_Valentina
Summary: "Cosa si fa per le persone che amiamo?""Un sacco di cose: tipo abbandonare i confini del Lazio per dar loro sostegno."





	1. Perchè fai il verso del gufo?

**Author's Note:**

> (Le note iniziali saranno un po' lunghe, perdonatemi, è importante.)  
> Allora. Questa ff non è propriamente una MetaMoro, ma cerco di spiegarmi meglio. Si tratta di un sogno che ho fatto qualche tempo fa, (chi mi segue su Tumblr avrà presente il post), e, avendomi fatta ridere più del normale, avevo deciso di buttare giù una storia, totalmente Fabrizio's POV. Si parlerà quindi dei MetaMoro, ma non nella totalità, anzi, in modo abbastanza blando. Ma sono comunque presenti, eh. C'è da dire che, nonostante sia pronta, (è una mini long, tre capitoli più epilogo), ho alcune remore nel postarla, sia per il tipo di storia, (ripeto, è un sogno che ho fatto, i MetaMoro c'entrano, ma in modo blando), sia per tutto quello che è accaduto negli ultimi tempi all'interno del fandom, sia perchè ho l'impressione che non piacerà. Alla fine però, mi sono decisa, mi dispiaceva troppo tenerla nelle bozze.  
> Vi chiedo solo un piacere: di farmi sapere sinceramente se volete che continui a pubblicarla oppure no, in modo che, in caso, possa eliminare questo capitolo e tentare di concentrarmi su altro. (L'ispirazione è un po' calata, questo è l'ultimo mio lavoro portato a termine prima della baraonda, chiamiamola così.)  
> Vi ringrazio in anticipo per i feedback e un grosso abbraccio a tutti!

Che avrebbe dovuto imparare un minimo d'inglese, Fabrizio ne era consapevole.  
Davvero.  
Avrebbe dovuto imparare giusto le basi, i modi cortesi di fermare un passante e chiedere indicazioni, per esempio; invece era in grado di chiedere soltanto dove si trovasse il bagno e neppure di capire tanto bene la risposta.  
Si sentiva un po' scemo fuori dall'aeroporto, con le mani strette intorno ai manici dello zaino che aveva scelto di portarsi dietro come bagaglio.  
Visto dall'esterno aveva la stessa aria persa di un universitario alle prese con la sua prima esperienza in Erasmus: con la sottile differenza che uno studente universitario non sarebbe partito di punto in bianco senza sapere nemmeno una parola di una lingua straniera. 

_Ma chi me l'ha fatto fa'?_

Eh. L'affetto.  
No, l'amore.  
Perché se convincersi a lasciare Roma, prendere un aereo e volare a Tirana sapendo dire unicamente _"sorry, where is the toilet?"_ non è amore, allora Fabrizio in tutti questi anni ha cantato pura finzione e dell'amore vero e proprio non c'ha mai capito nulla. 

Sbuffa.  
Decide di prendere un taxi, perché non può stare tutto il giorno lì con un'espressione da ebete in viso. Deve solo capire come farsi capire dall'autista: semplice, no?  
No.  
Fabrizio fa appello a tutte le sue forze, nel tentativo di ricordare qualcosa delle mini lezioni d'inglese impartitegli da Ermal durante l'Eurovision. Gli aveva insegnato come formare le frasi per usufruire dei mezzi pubblici, ne era certo, ma all'epoca non gli aveva prestato attenzione, perso com'era a guardarlo negli occhi. 

_Mortacci sua._

Utilizzerebbe volentieri il traduttore del telefonino, non fosse che quest'ultimo ha deciso di guastarsi proprio quel giorno. Fabrizio ha provato ad accenderlo una decina di volte, gli ha parlato come si fa con le piante, lo ha sgridato nemmeno fosse suo figlio, l'ha supplicato e poi lo ha insultato, senza nessun successo. 

_Poi dicono che si stava meglio quando si stava peggio._

Così si ritrova lì, solo, senza cellulare, senza conoscenze linguistiche all'infuori del romanaccio e con un tassista che lo sta fissando come fosse uno scemo.  
E ne ha tutti i motivi. 

_Okay, calmo, se sai chiedere dove sta' il bagno, puoi anche chiedere dove sta' Ermal: basta cambiare le parole, no?_

_«Ahm, sorry,»_ inizia a bassa voce, _«where is Ermal Meta?»_  
L'uomo all'interno del veicolo gli rivolge un'occhiata confusa, con tanto di sopracciglio inarcato.  
_«Who?»_

_U'? E che vo' di' u'?_

_«Ermal Meta,»_ ripete scandendo per bene il nome. _«Where is Ermal Meta?»_  
_«Who?»_  
_«O', ma che stai a' di'? Ma che è u'? U' cosa, ma che significa?»_ sbotta nel panico infilando la testa nell'abitacolo attraverso il finestrino abbassato. _«Me pari un gufo co' tutti 'sti u'!»_

L'uomo inizia a dire qualcosa nella sua lingua. Fabrizio, ovviamente, non capisce, ma non ci vuole la conoscenza di Ermal per capire che l'ha fatto arrabbiare. Lo osserva sconfitto mentre mette in moto il taxi e si allontana velocemente.

_«Mortacci tua.»_

E adesso? Si ritrova al punto di partenza, e non ci sono neppure altri tassisti a cui rivolgersi.  
Il cellulare è bello che defunto, non ha la più pallida idea di dove Ermal suonerà quella sera, tantomeno di come raggiungerlo. 

_Oddio, mi daranno per disperso. Non mi ritroveranno più, passerò il resto dei miei giorni a vagare come un coglione per Tirana._

Scuote la testa e decide di fare alla vecchia maniera: l'autostop.  
Non che sia raggiante all'idea di finire in macchina con degli estranei, _(oddio, ma ce devo anche parla' poi? E come? A gesti?)_ , ma non ha altra scelta, e di tornare a Roma con la coda tra le gambe, non se ne parla proprio.  
Però prima gli serve qualcosa su cui scrivere dov'è diretto, che è anche l'unica cosa di cui è certo in quel momento: _Ermal._  
Lui è diretto da Ermal. 

Si volta per rientrare in aeroporto quando, all'apertura delle porte scorrevoli, impatta contro qualcuno.  
_«Sorry, sorry!»_ esclama agitato. Si abbassa sulle ginocchia, per sincerarsi che la ragazza contro la quale ha sbattuto, che ha perso l'equilibrio inciampando nella propria valigia e che ora sta in terra, non si sia fatta nulla di grave. _«Oggi capitano tutte a me. Sorry!»_  
La ragazza incrocia il suo sguardo. Fabrizio la vede impallidire, e prega Francesco Totti di non averle fatto così male da doverla portare in ospedale, perché come diavolo lo spiega in ospedale cos'è successo?  
E soprattutto, dov'è lì l'ospedale? 

_«Ma sei Fabrizio Moro.»_

Quella della ragazza non è una domanda, quanto una constatazione. Fabrizio non crede alle proprie orecchie.  
_«Sei italiana?»_ chiede.  
_«Sì. E tu sei davvero Fabrizio Moro oppure ho battuto la testa?»_

_Oddio, France', hai fatto il miracolo._

Fabrizio scoppia a ridere, e la scena vista da fuori, quella di due italiani sul pavimento, entrambi sconvolti, seppur per motivi diversi, deve sembrare inusuale.  
_«Sì, io so' Fabrizio,»_ conferma senza smettere di sorridere.  
La ragazza scoppia a ridere.  
_«Fabrizio con quattro B!»_  
Fabrizio impiega poco a fare il collegamento. Non solo la ragazza lo conosce, probabilmente è anche una sua fan e, certamente, ha visto quella cartolina di presentazione dell'Eurovision. 

(A meno che non sia fan di Ermal. Però se non è anche sua fan, giura di rimanerci male.)

 _«Sì, co' quattro B.»_ L'aiuta ad alzarsi da terra. _«T'ho fatto male? Perdonami, non stavo guardando.»_  
_«No, tranquillo, sono solo tanto sorpresa,»_ risponde arrossendo appena. _«È un piacere incontrarti.»_  
_«Il piacere è tutto mio, credimi,»_ replica lui. _«Posso chiederti che fai qua a Tirana?»_

 _Così, giusto per capire se puoi salvarmi il culo._

_«Un semplice scalo, ho il volo di ritorno alle otto e trenta.»_  
Fabrizio annuisce.  
_«Lo parli l'inglese?»_  
La ragazza inarca un sopracciglio, proprio come aveva fatto il tassista poco prima.  
_«Certo, perché?»_  
Fabrizio passa una mano tra i capelli.  
_«So che sembra strano, ma ho proprio bisogno d'arriva' in un posto. Ho provato con un tassista, ma non so mezza parola in inglese, non ce semo capiti,»_ ammette. _«Puoi darmi una mano?»_  
La ragazza sorride.  
_«Certo! Figurati se lascio uno dei miei cantanti preferiti in difficoltà.»_  
Il sorriso che Fabrizio sceglie di regalarle è uno dei migliori nel suo repertorio. 

_Tie', beccate questa, Erm._

_«Me stai 'a salva' la vita,»_ dice. _«Grazie dar core, davvero.»_  
_«Non dirlo neppure per scherzo. Dove devi andare?»_  
Fabrizio si irrigidisce sul posto. E ora? Come lo spiega a quella ragazza che deve andare dal suo Ermal?  
_«Ahm, non lo so.»_  
_«Non lo sai?»_

Non è che non lo sappia, anche se in termini logistici è vero che non ha la più pallida idea su dove si trovi il concerto: solo è un po' in imbarazzo. Non è che può semplicemente dirle che sta andando al concerto di Ermal Meta, perché è chiaro che la cosa sembrerebbe strana.  
O no?  
_«Lo conosci Ermal Meta?»_

_Oddio, sembra la parodia del film di Aldo, Giovanni e Giacomo._

La ragazza si apre in un sorriso con un ché di tenero, a suo parere.  
_«Conosco lui e le sue canzoni, tanto quanto te,»_ risponde. _«Aspetta, stai andando al suo concerto? È stasera, vero?»_

_Sveglia la piccoletta. Però me devo far dire chi ha iniziato a seguire prima, se me o Erm. È questione di principio._

_«Sì, ma non so dove si terrà.»_  
_«Io sì! È nella piazza principale. Laggiù c'è un taxi, andiamo, così gli dico dove deve portarti!»_

Fabrizio l'abbraccerebbe, se non avesse paura di apparirle più strano di quanto già non stia facendo.  
_«Grazie, mi salvi la vita.»_  
_«Allora sto ricambiando il favore.»_  
Fabrizio non capisce cosa intende con precisione, ma sono già davanti all'autista e non può più chiederle spiegazioni.  
In quel momento la ragazza gli ricorda tantissimo Ermal: parla fitta fitta con l'uomo davanti a lei in un inglese fluido. Sorride e annuisce di tanto in tanto.  
Già immagina l'espressione sorpresa e felice che avrà Ermal quando lo vedrà arrivare nel camerino. Esploderà dalla gioia.  
_«Fabrizio? Abbiamo un problema.»_

Fabrizio sposta lo sguardo sulla ragazza.  
_«Un problema?»_  
Annuisce.  
_«Il tassista ha detto che sono in sciopero: niente mezzi pubblici prima di ventiquattro ore,»_ gli spiega.  
_«Non è possibile! Il tassista che poco fa non mi ha capito era in servizio, l'ho visto!»_ obietta fissando l'uomo, come se questo potesse capirlo.  
La ragazza traduce e ascolta la risposta.  
_«Dice che lo sciopero era programmato per le diciotto in punto, cioè cinque minuti fa,»_ riferisce.  
Fabrizio quasi non ci crede. Gli viene da ridere, in modo isterico, però.  
_«E ora che faccio?»_ chiede più a se stesso che ad altri.  
_«Autostop?»_  
Fabrizio abbozza un sorriso.  
_«Era il mio piano B prima di incontrarti.»_  
_«Fallo tornare a essere il piano A. Ti aiuto io, se vuoi. Così appena si ferma qualcuno non dovrai dire nulla.»_  
_«Davvero lo faresti?»_  
_«Certo. Però qui non possiamo farlo, c'è il divieto,»_ gli fa notare. _«Lascio la valigia al deposito dell'aeroporto e poi andiamo, d'accordo?»_  
_«Sì, grazie mille.»_  
Fabrizio la segue con lo sguardo, più riconoscente di quando in aereo l'hostess, in uno dei suoi momenti da ipocondriaco, gli ha allungato un sacchetto di carta per respirarci dentro. È stato un vero colpo di fortuna incontrare un'italiana in grado di aiutarlo, e...

Momento.

 _«Ehi, scusa!»_ le urla dietro. _«Non ti ho neppure chiesto come ti chiami!»_

La ragazza si volta. Ora che ci pensa avrebbe anche potuto aspettare che tornasse per chiederglielo, invece di urlare davanti a tutti. 

_Niente, oggi non me ne va bene una._

_«Valentina. Mi chiamo Valentina!»_ gli risponde lei, e anche a distanza Fabrizio può vederla sorridere divertita. 

Sorride anche lui: okay, una cosa, forse, gli sta andando bene.


	2. Io Fantozzi, tu FIlini, ma lo screenplay è di Guadagnino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cosa si fa per le persone che amiamo?"
> 
> "Un sacco di cose: tipo abbandonare i confini del Lazio per dar loro sostegno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nelle puntate precedenti: il nostro italianissimo Fabrizio, incapace di parlare inglese quanto di programmare un viaggio come si deve, si ritrova a Tirana per fare una sorpresa a Ermal proprio durante uno sciopero di mezzi e senza cellulare. Ha incontrato qualcuno offertosi di aiutarlo, ma nessuno ha mai detto che sarebbe stato facile...

_«Non ce credo che non abbiamo trovato un pezzo de carta pe' scrive'.»_   
_«In effetti nei film l'autostop lo fanno sempre sembrare facilissimo.»_

E invece facile non è per nulla.   
Fabrizio e Valentina sono lì in piedi, sotto il sole con i pollici sollevati da almeno tre quarti d'ora e nessuno ha accennato a fermarsi.

Oddio, in realtà qualcuno c'è stato.

Nell'ordine hanno avuto: un tizio che tutto sembrava fuorché lucido, una macchina piena di ragazzi che, sghignazzanti, si erano offerti di accompagnare solo Valentina e un convoglio di suore le quali, alla vista delle braccia tatuate di Fabrizio, avevano fatto il segno della croce ed erano scappate via. 

Fabrizio dubita seriamente che qualcuno tra i suoi amici crederebbe a quella storia, se la raccontasse. 

_«Non ci si crede.»_  
 _«Non dirlo a me: sono a Tirana a fare l'autostop con Fabrizio Moro.»_

Fabrizio scoppia a ridere. Almeno, in quel disastro, la compagnia è ottima. Valentina, su sua precisa richiesta, gli ha rivelato qualcosa di sé: età, studi, artisti e colori preferiti...

_Perché quella sui colori è un'informazione importantissima, ovvio._

Gli è subito stata simpatica e, superato l'imbarazzo iniziale, dovuto più che altro ai ventitré anni di differenza che lo fanno sentire più vecchio del normale, hanno iniziato a scherzare come si conoscessero da molto più tempo: senza contare il sarcasmo che ha saputo tirar fuori davanti alle suore.   
_"E COMUNQUE STUDI SCIENTIFICI AFFERMANO CHE GESÙ AVESSE DEI TATUAGGI!"_

Crede che la ragazza andrebbe a genio anche a Ermal. 

_«Una macchina!»_   
Fabrizio sospira.  
 _«Non ti illudere troppo.»_   
Non vorrebbe essere pessimista, ma sono già passate trentaquattro macchine e sette camion, ignorandoli.   
Cioè, li hanno rifiutati anche le suore.  
Le suore.

_«Questa è la volta buona.»_

Fabrizio vede Valentina posizionarsi in mezzo alla strada agitando le braccia, e sente i suoi neuroni allertare ogni suo singolo centro di controllo. 

_Oddio, questa si fa ammazzare pe' colpa mia!_

_«Ma che stai a fa'!»_ urla raggiungendola e afferrandola per un braccio. _«Te voi fa' ammazza'?»_  
 _«Stss, si sta fermando!»_

In effetti la Peugeot blu ha diminuito la sua velocità. Attiva la freccia di posizione e si ferma sulla destra, proprio accanto a loro.   
Ci sarà la fregatura, per forza.   
Invece no. All'interno dell'auto vi sono due uomini in giacca e cravatta, su per giù coetanei di Fabrizio.   
_«Hello! What's the problem, miss?»_

_Problem è problema, giusto?_

Fabrizio cerca con lo sguardo Valentina, ma la trova impegnata a dialogare con il conducente.   
_«Ermal Meta?»_   
_«Oh, oh! Ha detto Ermal, ha detto Ermal!»_ esclama Fabrizio con gioia, ma viene zittito da Valentina con un gesto della mano. 

_Identica a Ermal a Lisbona, davvero._

_«Really?»_ chiede lei, poi sorride. _«Thank you so much!»_ Si volta verso Fabrizio. _«Sali, ti porteranno loro a destinazione.»_  
Fabrizio sorride.   
_«Dici sul serio?»_  
Annuisce.   
_«Sono in viaggio per lavoro e devono passare proprio da quelle parti. In più sanno che stasera c'è il concerto di Ermal: qui non si parla d'altro da settimane. Hanno detto che ti lasceranno all'ingresso della piazza,»_ spiega.  
Fabrizio sorride a trentadue denti. Senza pensarci troppo abbraccia forte la ragazza. La sente rigida in un primo momento, ma, alla fine, anche lei ricambia.   
_«Ti ringrazio di cuore. Me sarei perso senza di te.»_  
Lei ride. Sciolgono l'abbraccio e Fabrizio nota le sue guance rosse, imputabili a un misto di caldo e imbarazzo.  
Soprattutto imbarazzo.  
 _«L'ho fatto con piacere. Saluta Ermal da parte mia, anche se non saprà mai chi sono!»_ scherza con un sorriso.   
Fabrizio ha già afferrato la maniglia della portiera, quando si volta a fissarla.   
_«Perché, tu non vieni?»_

Valentina corruccia lo sguardo.   
_«Io... No, suppongo, cioè...»_  
L'ha mandata nel panico.   
_«Perché non dovresti venire? Così ti faccio conoscere Ermal!»_ incalza.  
Fabrizio lo vede dal suo viso che la ragazza è combattuta. Si morde con forza il labbro inferiore, lo sguardo puntato sui piedi.   
Sin dall'inizio, ha dato per scontato che Valentina sarebbe andata con lui da Ermal. Non sa perché, a dire il vero. Gli era sembrata una conclusione scontata: _tu mi aiuti e io ti porto con me._

_«Ho un aereo da prendere, altrimenti mia madre mi ucciderà,»_ mormora alla fine. _«E poi non voglio disturbare.»_  
Okay, forse non era poi così scontato.  
Ma poi, disturbare chi? Al massimo è lui che ha disturbato lei. 

_«Non disturberesti nessuno neppure se ti impegnassi,»_ le dice sorridendo. _«Dai, hai il volo alle otto e trenta: fai in tempo a venire con me, conoscere Ermal e tornare.»_  
 _«C'è lo sciopero, come faccio a tornare?»_  
Fabrizio alza lo sguardo al cielo.  
 _«Gesù, ti stai sforzando a trovare scuse per non venire! Ma che hai, te sto' così antipatico?»_ Valentina si affretta a smentire quell'insinuazione, ma Fabrizio scoppia a ridere, per farle capire che la sta solo prendendo in giro. _«Me faccio presta' una macchina e ti riaccompagno io, giuro.»_  
 _«Ma...»_  
 _«Prima che tu lo chieda: no, non è un disturbo,»_ l'anticipa. _«E poi scusa, potrei ancora avere bisogno di te e del tuo inglese. Non vorrai mica abbandonarmi così? So chiedere solo dov'è il bagno. Oppure, metti che incontro altre suore pronte a bullizzarmi per i tatuaggi: chi mi difenderà?»_

Valentina ride, Fabrizio la osserva intenerito: apre la portiera della Peugeot, incoraggiandola ancora una volta a seguirlo con un cenno della testa. Esulta tra sé e sé quando la vede entrare in macchina.   
È una vittoria vederla seduta accanto a lui intenta a nascondere un sorriso.   
_«Mi spieghi perché non volevi venire?»_  
Valentina solleva le spalle.   
_«Non volevo essere invadente. Anche se muoio dalla voglia di conoscerlo come si deve: agli instore c'è troppo poco tempo,»_ ammette.   
Non ha tutti i torti.  
 _«Daje, oggi ti rifai.»_  
 _«Mi sto già rifacendo, credimi,»_ scherza lei lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita.   
Fabrizio sorride. In effetti ha già dimenticato che Valentina è una sua fan, in quel contesto gli sembra più una complice fidata.   
Non gli ha chiesto una foto, un autografo, nulla. Non l'ha neppure vista scrivere su Twitter o cose simili.   
Sta tenendo il segreto, e spera che continuerà a farlo. 

Uno degli uomini si volta a chiederle qualcosa. Fabrizio cerca di cogliere qualche parola, con scarsi risultati.   
_«The guy with you, is he your boyfriend?»_  
Lei ride.  
 _«Oh, no. I wish, but... no, really.»_  
Fabrizio le picchietta sulla spalla.   
_«Perché hai detto che non siamo amici?»_  
 _«Cosa, scusa?»_  
 _«Friend. Quell'uomo ti ha chiesto se fossimo amici. Perché hai detto di no?»_

_E perché avrebbe dovuto dire il contrario, scusa?_

Valentina, con sua sorpresa, ride.  
 _«No! Boyfriend! Quell'uomo mi ha chiesto se fossi il mio ragazzo, non se fossi mio amico!»_

_Ma perché devi sempre fa' 'a figura del coglione?_

_«Ah. Scusa, ho tradotto male.»_

_"Ho tradotto male." Ma quando mai so' stato in grado de capi' l'inglese, io?_

_«Quindi, posso considerarti un amico?»_ chiede lei un po' in imbarazzo.   
Fabrizio sorride.   
_«Io, pe' quello che stai facendo, te considero già amica mia. Poi vedi un po' te.»_

 

*

 

_«Miss?»_  
Dopo un tempo che Fabrizio non saprebbe quantificare, ma che gli è parso infinito, (forse perché di punto in bianco il sedile gli è sembrato il posto migliore del mondo per la siesta), la macchina si ferma. Si guarda intorno e non vorrebbe sbagliarsi, ma quello non gli sembra affatto il posto giusto.   
Sono davanti a una biforcazione: la strada di sinistra bloccata da transenne e costeggiata di vigili urbani, la destra libera e piena di macchine incolonnate.   
Si volta in cerca di spiegazioni verso Valentina, già calatasi, ancora una volta, nel ruolo di interprete. Annuisce con fare serio, lanciando un'occhiata alla strada di tanto in tanto. Gli uomini le fanno anche strani cenni, fino a quando, il conducente, non solleva le spalle come sconfitto.   
_«Sorry, miss.»_

_«'Mbè?»_ si decide finalmente a chiedere.   
_«Il concerto di Ermal è sulla strada di sinistra. L'hanno bloccata perché c'è già un mare di gente e non se la sentono di far passare ancora autoveicoli,»_ spiega Valentina. _«Normalmente ci avrebbero portati molto più vicini per poi prendere un'altra strada e continuare il loro viaggio, ma date le circostanze sono costretti a lasciarci qui.»_  
 _«Non ce ne va bene una oggi, eh?»_  
Valentina non può fare a meno di ridere, Fabrizio di pensare che qualcosa gli graviti intorno per impedirgli di raggiungere Ermal.   
Ringraziano gli uomini, scendono dall'auto e iniziano a camminare. 

_«Toglimi una curiosità, ma ci stai andando perché sarai suo ospite?»_  
Fabrizio la fissa. Si maledice per non aver acquistato degli occhiali da sole a specchio capaci di schermare il suo sguardo: in questo momento gli sarebbero proprio utili.  
 _«No, pe' amicizia.»_

_Che bugiardo._

 

*

 

_«Quanto manca al concerto?»_  
 _«Tre quarti d'ora.»_  
Fabrizio si blocca, sconcertato.   
_«Ma il concerto è alle nove, quindi sono le otto e un quarto, e...»_ La fissa. _«Perderai il volo.»_  
 _«Non farmici pensare, ti prego. Spero almeno che possano cambiarmi il biglietto o una cosa del genere. E devo ancora chiamare mia madre.»_

Fabrizio quasi non ci crede. L'ha bloccata a Tirana. 

_«È colpa mia,»_ dice più a se stesso che a lei.  
 _«No, invece. Ho scelto io di rimanere, sapevo che c'era questo rischio.»_  
 _«Ma sono io ad aver insistito!»_  
Valentina sorride.   
_«Sì, ma mentirei se dicessi che l'idea di passare un altro po' di tempo con te non mi abbia stuzzicata,»_ risponde arrossendo. _«Quando mi ricapita una cosa del genere nella vita?»_

Fabrizio si ritrova a sorridere. Si blocca e allarga le braccia. Valentina lo osserva in pieno imbarazzo, ma alla fine decide di accettare l'abbraccio.   
Ci sono un mucchio di persone intorno a loro, tutte dirette nel medesimo posto; e lo fa quasi ridere pensare che nessuna di loro saprà mai il significato di quell'abbraccio.  
 _«Cosa si fa per le persone che amiamo?»_ fa retorico.   
_«Un sacco di cose: tipo abbandonare i confini del Lazio per dar loro sostegno.»_

Fabrizio si scosta quel tanto necessario a fissarla. Non si aspettava rispondesse in quel modo, proprio non sa come prenderla.   
Valentina sta sorridendo, come sapesse di aver colto nel segno, come a dire _ma chi pensavi di pija pe' culo con la storia dell'amicizia?_

Okay, magari lo direbbe senza accento romano. 

Per carità, per quanto ne sa Valentina potrebbe anche aver fatto una battuta; ma no, non sta ridendo, è piuttosto seria sotto quel sorrisetto furbo.   
Che possa aver capito? Davvero?   
No, andiamo, non può aver intuito la natura del suo rapporto con Ermal. Non ci sono stati pretesti, non crede di aver fatto passi falsi.   
Però...

_«Lo sai?»_  
È quasi un sussurro quello di Fabrizio, ed è certo di non dover specificare a cosa si stia riferendo. Ha timore. Quella domanda ha lasciato la sua bocca in modo incerto, indeciso com'era fino all'ultimo momento. 

_Com'era la battuta di quel film che piace tanto a Erm? "È meglio dire qualcosa o tacere?" Uhm, no. "È meglio parlare o morire?"  
Sì, giusto, la battuta era così._

Cerca di convincersi che esporsi in questo modo è cento volte meglio che rimanere col dubbio. Meglio un'amara verità che una dolce bugia, no? 

_Devo smetterla di filosofeggiare come Ermal._

Valentina, in tutto ciò, ha smesso di sorridere.   
_«Beh, non pensavo di averci preso sul serio... Credevo che ti saresti messo a ridere.»_

Fabrizio non sente più il proprio respiro. Sa che sta respirando, in qualche modo l'aria entra ed esce normalmente dal suo corpo, ma si sente comunque in apnea.   
Non sa bene come comportarsi. Che fare? Negare tutto? Gettarsi in ginocchio e pregarla di non dire nulla? Metterla sullo scherzo?   
È confuso. Quello bravo con queste cose è Ermal, lui non le sa proprio gestire: fa sempre troppo o troppo poco. 

_Ma te pare che 'na volta che non ce sta faccio un casino così? Te pare?_

_«I-Io, noi...»_  
Balbetta anche. Perfetto.   
_«Fabrizio?»_ Lei lo richiama dolcemente, il tono di voce basso e un'espressione tranquilla in volto. _«Ti giuro che non dirò niente. Non volevo metterti a disagio. Non ho garanzie da darti, solo la mia parola, forse non basta neppure, ma te lo giuro su quello che vuoi: non dirò nulla, né di questa giornata tantomeno di questa... cosa.»_

Si passa una mano tra i capelli, Fabrizio.   
_Fidarsi è bene, non fidarsi è meglio,_ diceva sempre sua nonna, e lui aveva seguito il consiglio alla lettera. Ha sempre impiegato molto per far entrare qualcuno nella sua vita, preferendo prima studiarlo con attenzione per scongiurare ogni possibile minaccia. 

Adesso invece si ritrova a Tirana _per_ e _con_ una persona di cui si è fidato subito: la prima si è fatta largo nel suo cuore e nella sua vita in pochissimo tempo, imponendo la sua presenza in modo fermo, ma delicato.   
La seconda lo ha capito con qualche occhiata, mezza giornata passata insieme e qualche battuta ben assestata. 

Fa strano.   
Troppo. 

Valentina gli sembra affidabile, ma il problema è quello, _sembra_ : è certo di voler rischiare così tanto?   
La guarda negli occhi: sembra quasi dispiaciuta per essersene uscita con quel commento, per averlo gettato in quello stato d'ansia mista a preoccupazione. Si sta torturando le dita, mordendo al contempo le labbra, e, se in quelle poche ore anche lui è riuscito a capire qualcosa, è che Valentina morde le labbra quando è preoccupata.   
È mortificata.  
Fabrizio ripercorre le ore passate con lei. Non gli ha chiesto nulla, l'ha spontaneamente aiutato; è rimasta al suo fianco per l'autostop; ha accettato con qualche remora l'invito a seguirlo; dopo i primi minuti di sconcerto l'ha trattato come un semplice amico, come Fabrizio, e non come Fabrizio Moro. 

No, non può dubitare di qualcuno che quasi non voleva seguirlo per imbarazzo e riservatezza e che ha poi perso un volo per stargli vicino. Di certe persone non puoi dubitare: devi mettere il rischio in conto e giocarti comunque tutto. 

_«Una garanzia ce l'hai,»_ si decide a parlare finalmente. _«La mia. Mi fido. Se mi sbaglio, pazienza, la pagherò cara.»_  
Valentina lo guarda. Stavolta non sorride.  
 _«Non ti sbagli,»_ afferma seria.   
Fabrizio annuisce, le labbra che vorrebbero piegarsi all'insù.   
_«Lo so. Non so come, ma lo so.»_  
La abbraccia una seconda volta. Chiude gli occhi, il cuore che batte velocemente, ma non quanto quello di Valentina.

Sì, sta facendo la cosa giusta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con il secondo capitolo, spero possiate apprezzarlo. Mi raccomando, fatemi sapere! Un abbraccio e al prossimo capitolo!  
> (Se vorrete!)


	3. Piano dopo piano dopo piano: a 'sto punto potremmo costruire un grattacielo, sai?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cosa si fa per le persone che amiamo?"
> 
> "Un sacco di cose: tipo abbandonare i confini del Lazio per dar loro sostegno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nelle puntate precedenti: dopo essersi quasi gettati in mezzo alla strada per trovare un passaggio, Fabrizio e Valentina giungono finalmente nei pressi della location del concerto. Tutto bene?   
> No.   
> Valentina ha perso il volo per fargli da babysitter, Fabrizio è mortificato, talmente tanto che si lascia scappare con la ragazza che il suo rapporto con Ermal non è solo un rapporto d'amicizia. Ops. Panico, crisi mistica di Fabrizio che però, alla fine, guarda negli occhi Valentina e decide di fidarsi: ancora una volta, sì.

_«Ma perché ce ritrovamo sempre a fatica'?»_   
_«Eravamo nel pieno di una discussione seria, non potevamo interromperla.»_   
_«Sì, ma mo' ce tocca correre. Io non c'ho il fisico!»_   
_«Io sono una couch potato, che ti credi?»_   
_«Ma che stai a di'? Che significa? Me pari Ermal co' tutti 'sti termini inglesi!»_   
_«Significa solo che sono pigra.»_   
_«E non fai prima a dire pigra?»_   
_«Certe volte mi viene prima il termine in inglese che quello che in italiano.»_   
_«Ma so' du' parole contro una!»_   
_«Non ci posso far niente!»_

_Come Ermal. Identica._

La loro è una corsa contro il tempo: in tutti i sensi. Mancano venti minuti all'inizio del concerto e stanno correndo come matti per arrivare in tempo nel backstage. Fabrizio non sente più la parte destra del corpo e la rotula sinistra, ma ci tiene troppo che Ermal lo veda prima di salire sul palco, è fondamentale, altrimenti tutta quella giornata non avrà avuto senso.  
Valentina, al suo fianco, non sembra messa meglio a livello di fiato e un po' ne è sollevato: non avrebbe sopportato trovarsi accanto a una patita di fitness.   
_«Da che lato è il backstage?»_ gli chiede voltandosi a fissarlo. 

Okay, in realtà stanno correndo alla ricerca dell'entrata del backstage. 

_«Non lo sai, vero? Sei partito per Tirana con la stessa preparazione con cui vado io agli esami!»_  
 _«Nessuna?»_  
 _«No, sperando nella botta di culo.»_  
 _«E di solito come va?»_  
 _«Bene, ho un'ottima dialettica.»_  
 _«Allora semo a posto!»_  
Ridono. Arriverà da Ermal tutto sudato e stanco, ma è convinto che lo apprezzerà comunque. 

La piazza è gremita di gente, uno spettacolo favoloso, ma Fabrizio non ha tempo di dare una seconda occhiata, impegnato com'è a cercare di capire come costeggiare quel mare umano per arrivare nel dietro le quinte.   
_«Di qua!»_ gli urla Valentina. _«Ho visto un bodyguard!»_  
La segue in fretta e furia, urtando almeno una decina di persone per riuscire a starle dietro perché, diciamocelo, non è che ci voglia poi molto a perdersi lì in mezzo, specialmente per lui che a momenti si perdeva anche all'aeroporto.  
Per dire, eh.  
Dopo uno slalom che temeva di non completare, il tizio della sicurezza, un omone alto e completamente vestito di nero, a Fabrizio sembra quasi un'apparizione in quel momento.   
Un'apparizione più simile a un cavaliere dell'apocalisse, con quella faccia, ma sempre di apparizione si tratta.   
Dovrebbero avercela fatta: anche con qualche minuto d'anticipo, secondo i suoi calcoli.   
Lascia che a parlare sia Valentina, ché il tizio non parla italiano e non è il caso che Fabrizio si eserciti con l'inglese proprio in quel momento. 

Preferisce riprendere fiato.

Vede Valentina accalorarsi, alzando via via il tono della voce.   
_«He's Fabrizio Moro, did you understand? MetaMoro, come on!»_ urla quasi e a Fabrizio viene da ridere. _«Non ti vuole lasciar passare!»_

Adesso non ha più voglia di ridere.

_«Perché? 'A coso, vedi che te lavori per l'amico mio, non sono un estraneo!»_  
 _«Non ti capisce,»_ fa Valentina frugandosi in tasca. _«Andiamo con il piano B.»_  
 _«Dopo tutto quello che c'è successo, ormai siamo minimo al piano S!»_ esclama. _«Anche se un piano B come bar l'appoggerei in pieno: mi serve un birra.»_  
Valentina, con enorme sorpresa di Fabrizio, tira fuori una banconota da cinquanta.  
 _«S di soldi. E speriamo bastino, perché non ho più un euro,»_ risponde agitandoglieli davanti. _«Only two minutes, okay?»_  
 _«Ma che stai a fa'?»_  
 _«Stss, ho lavorato nei backstage di alcuni nomi importanti, e la sicurezza funziona più o meno così con tutti. Almeno credo.»_

Fabrizio non sa se essere più sconvolto dal tentativo di corruzione, dall'espressione seria di Valentina, dal fatto che stia cercando di farlo passare anche pagando di tasca sua o dalla sua ultima rivelazione: dov'è che avrebbe lavorato?   
No. Decide che la cosa che lo sconvolge di più è proprio il bodyguard che afferra i soldi e si mette da parte, facendo loro cenno di passare.  
 _«Muoviti prima che ci ripensi!»_ urla Valentina afferrandolo per un polso e tirandoselo dietro. 

_«Dialettica, eh?»_   
_«Non. Un'altra. Parola.»_

 

*

 

Panico.  
Fabrizio inizia a guardarsi intorno, alla ricerca di un volto amico, ma non riconosce nessuno dello staff di Ermal, sembrano tutti nuovi.  
Sono centoventi secondi di fuoco e a Fabrizio quel momento fa venire in mente quando al mattino cerca le chiavi della macchina per mezz'ora, prima di ricordare dove le ha messe. 

O prime di trovarle sotto al suo naso dov'era sicuro di averle già cercate.   
O nel frigorifero: su, a chi non capita di poggiarle lì ogni tanto?

Mentre continuano a girovagare tra tecnici e assistenti, tra fonici e microfonisti, spunta fuori un altro membro della sicurezza. Li squadra dall'alto in basso, forse alla ricerca dei loro pass, poi scuote la testa. Porta una mano sulla schiena di Valentina, cercando di convincerla a uscire con delicatezza.

_«Col cavolo, mi sono fatta un mazzo così per arrivare qua!»_ esclama lei puntando i piedi.

Fabrizio vede la scena a rallentatore: l'uomo si volta con uno scatto e afferra Valentina, caricandosela in spalla.   
Non dev'essere la prima volta che si ritrova ad avere a che fare con una fan, data la sua espressione tranquilla, quasi annoiata.  
È ancora indeciso se correre ad aiutarla o scoppiare a ridere, perché la scena è a dir poco tragicomica, quando, proprio alle spalle dell'uomo, in lontananza sullo sfondo, nota una capigliatura che conosce bene.

Troppo bene. 

**_«PICCOLE'!»_ **

Ermal volta lentamente il capo nella sua direzione. Fabrizio lo vede spalancare gli occhi e aprire appena la bocca. Si sorridono, Fabrizio con gli occhi lucidi, perché è una giornata intera che lo insegue e ora quasi non gli sembra vero di averlo a pochi metri da sé.

**_«BRÌ!»_ **

Si corrono incontro. Fabrizio si lascia sollevare dal più piccolo, come dopo la vittoria a Sanremo, poi lo stringe forte al proprio petto, le dita che quasi sembrano voler bucare i vestiti per sentire la sua pelle. 

_«Cazzo, Brì, sei tu? Che ci fai qui?»_ gli sussurra Ermal all'orecchio. _«Anzi, non m'importa, sono troppo felice!»_  
Fabrizio gli lascia qualche bacio lungo il collo, cauto, inspirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo.  
 _«Sapessi quanto so' felice io, piccole'. Non hai idea di cosa c'è voluto pe' arriva' qua,»_ risponde.   
Ermal gli carezza il volto con dolcezza, sorridendo con il suo solito fare da bambino.  
 _«Ma non mi hai detto nulla!»_  
 _«Altrimenti che sorpresa era?»_  
Ridono.   
_«È una sorpresa fantastica, ancora meglio di quella della partita. Ma scusa, quale fatica? Come sei arrivato?»_  
Fabrizio ride.   
_«Non da solo, mi sarei perso, è stato tutto merito di... cazzo!»_  
 _«Cazzo?»_  
Fabrizio si volta.   
_«Puoi dire al tuo bodyguard di lasciare andare quella ragazza?»_  
 _«Quale ragazza?»_  
 ** _«FERMA QUEL BODYGUARD!»_**

 

*

 

_«No, tranquillo, fai con comodo, in fondo io non sono mica a disagio, no.»_

Fabrizio ride. Aspetta che l'uomo la metta giù, poi le dà un buffetto sulla guancia.  
 _«Scusa, mi sono lasciato andare un momento.»_ Valentina lo rimprovera con un'occhiata divertita. _«Ah, Valentina, ti presento Ermal: Ermal, questa è Valentina, e senza di lei non sarei mai arrivato qui.»_

Solo in quel momento Valentina si accorge della presenza di Ermal. Fabrizio la vede impallidire, passare in un attimo dal rosso acceso per la corsa di pochi minuti prima al bianco cadaverico. 

Sembra un fantasma. 

_«Io, ahm, ciao, Ermal, come stai? È un piacere conoscerti,»_ riesce a dire incespicando in qualche punto per l'emozione.  
 _«Bene, grazie, piacere mio,»_ risponde Ermal ancora un po' stranito, ma stringendole comunque la mano.   
_«Perdonala, è timida, in più è una tua grande fan»_ fa Fabrizio scompigliandole i capelli. _«Ma garantisco che è un bel tipetto.»_  
 _«Non ne dubito, ma qualcuno di voi potrebbe spiegarmi che succede?»_   
Fabrizio e Valentina si scambiano un'occhiata, poi scoppiano a ridere.  
 _«Li hai dieci minuti per una storia divertente?»_ chiede Fabrizio.  
Ermal non dice niente: continua a fissarli.  
 _«Ehm, io magari vi lascio soli. Sapete, ho la milza in fiamme, credo che andrò a sedermi da qualche parte,»_ dice Valentina sorridendo. _«Con permesso.»_   
Una volta allontanatasi, Fabrizio vede Ermal ancora con quello sguardo sconvolto.  
 _«Potresti ragguagliarmi? Se non ti scoccia, eh.»_   
Fabrizio ridacchia.   
_«Prima spostiamoci da qui.»_

 

*

 

_«Non riesco a crederci.»_   
Fabrizio, tra un bacio e l'altro nel camerino, (e trattenendosi dalla voglia di strappargli di dosso i vestiti), ha raccontato tutto.   
Non ha tralasciato neppure le suore, e quella a suo parere è una delle parti più divertenti. 

_«È stata una delle giornate più improbabili della mia vita,»_ fa ridendo. _«Che hai, piccole'? Te vedo perplesso.»_

Ermal fa delle smorfie strane.   
_«Le hai detto di noi?»_ chiede alla fine.   
_«Sapeva già l'essenziale.»_  
 _«Ma è un'estranea!»_  
 _«Non è un'estranea. È amica mia.»_

Ermal lo fissa sorpreso. A Fabrizio è venuto spontaneo definirla tale. E non sa perché. Ma non sapeva neppure perché Ermal gli piacesse così tanto dopo appena cinque minuti, quindi... 

_«La conosci da oggi pomeriggio! Ai tuoi amici non hai detto mezza parola e alla prima fan di turno sì? Ma cosa ti è preso, Fabrizio?»_

Okay, è vero. Fabrizio non ha mai detto nulla del rapporto con Ermal a nessuno tra i suoi amici storici. E non perché se ne vergogni, anzi, potendo salirebbe sul palco e lo urlerebbe a tutta Tirana; ma perché con Ermal, aveva deciso di ammettere tutto quando e solo se sarebbero stati pronti. Persino il più piccolo non ha detto nulla, né ai suoi amici, né alla sua famiglia.  
Ci crede Fabrizio che ora Ermal abbia quella faccia. 

_«Piccole', io non so perché gliel'ho detto, ma so che ho fatto bene,»_ sorride teneramente, carezzandogli la guancia.   
_«Ma...»_   
_«Ma niente. Me le so' fatte anch'io le seghe mentali per decidere se fidarmi o no, che te credi?»_ fa retorico. _«Mi fido.»_  
 _«A pelle?»_  
 _«A cuore. Come noi ci siamo fidati l'uno dell'altro da subito.»_

Fabrizio lo sa che non dev'essere facile per Ermal accettare una cosa simile. Non è cattiveria, né diffidenza: è semplice paura che una cosa bella come la loro possa venire fuori in un momento inopportuno, paura che venga tutto esposto alla luce del sole da parte di terzi. 

(Di terzi che fino a quella mattina non si conoscevano neppure, ma sono solo dettagli. Nella vita, in fondo, le cose prima non ci sono e un attimo dopo sì.)

Dopo un tempo che sembra infinito, Ermal sbozza un sorriso.   
_«Se ha la tua fiducia, allora ha anche la mia,»_ afferma.   
Fabrizio si sporge e lo bacia. Intreccia la mano alla sua, carezzandone il dorso.   
_«La tua fiducia è al sicuro. Spero di non averti sconvolto prima del concerto.»_  
Ermal ride, scuotendo appena i ricci.   
_«Figurati. Sono troppo felice di averti qui.»_ Disegna il contorno delle sue labbra con il pollice. _«Però adesso devo proprio salire sul palco. Mi aspetti, vero?»_  
 _«'A piccole', dove vuoi che vada dopo la fatica che ho fatto per raggiungerti?»_   
Si scambiano un ultimo bacio prima di separarsi. Fabrizio lo segue con lo sguardo fino a quando non sale sul palco. Gli brillano gli occhi a vedere quanto il suo Ermal sia felice. 

 

*

 

_«Grazie ancora, piccole'.»_   
Valentina si volta: non lo aveva sentito arrivare.   
_«Sarà la centesima volta che mi ringrazi, non serve. Mi hai regalato una giornata fantastica.»_  
Fabrizio si siede al suo fianco. Le cinge le spalle con un braccio e la osserva ridacchiare. Intorno al collo, adesso, porta un badge plastificato.  
 _«A chi l’hai preso quello?»_  
 _«A nessuno. Vigentini andava dicendo che non aveva bisogno di un pass visto che fa parte della band e Marco Montanari l’ha dato a me.»_  
 _«Ah.»_  
 _«Però il tizio che poco fa ha tentato di portarmi fuori stava per fare lo stesso con Vigentini: a quanto pare il pass serviva anche a lui. Non sai che scena divertente ti sei perso.»_  
Fabrizio trattiene una risata.   
_«Com'è quella storia che hai lavorato nei backstage?»_  
 _«Vuoi farmela raccontare proprio adesso? C'è il concerto di Ermal, dai!»_  
 _«Se vuoi ti faccio avere il biglietto per la sua data a Taormina.»_  
 _«Troppo tardi: ho sia il suo che il tuo.»_  
 _«Davvero?»_  
 _«Seconda fila per lui, prima per te: che ti piaccia o no, ti toccherà rivedermi.»_  
Fabrizio scoppia a ridere. Ascoltano qualche canzone in perfetto silenzio, prima che la ragazza prenda la parola.  
 _«Si è arrabbiato sapendo che mi hai confermato tutto?»_  
Valentina non lo sta guardando. Ha gli occhi fissi sulla figura di Ermal, sul palco.   
_«Ha capito.»_  
Valentina annuisce.   
_«Non volevo metterti in difficoltà.»_  
 _«Non l'hai fatto, tranquilla.»_  
 _«Siete due belle persone. Sembra scontato, ma per me non lo è. Forse se dicessi che siete due belle anime, sembrerebbe tutto più poetico.»_

Fabrizio la osserva. Non sa dove voglia andare a parare con quell'affermazione, magari da nessuna parte in particolare. Eppure, c'è un che di rigido nei lineamenti del suo viso in quel momento.   
_«Va bene anche dire che siamo belle persone,»_ replica.   
Valentina prende un respiro profondo. Corruccia la fronte, poi incastra lo sguardo nel suo.   
_«Avete uno splendido rapporto,»_ dice. _«Al di là dell'amore, al di là di qualunque sia il sentimento che vi lega, avete un rapporto speciale: fiducia, onestà, rispetto reciproco. Proteggetelo. Proteggetevi. A qualunque costo. Perché siete due belle persone che in questo casino di mondo sono riuscite a trovarsi, e non è scontato: c'è gente che aspetta una vita un rapporto come il vostro e finisce solo per aspettare Godot. Non dovete perdervi, per nessuna ragione. Non perdete voi stessi.»_  
Fabrizio la fissa. Ha l'impressione che qualunque sua parola sarebbe ora superflua.   
_«Lo faremo,»_ s'impegna a promettere anche per Ermal.   
Sul volto di Valentina compare un piccolo sorriso. Torna a guardare il concerto. 

_«Ah, Fabrizio?»_   
_«Mm?»_   
_«Non chiamarmi piccole'.»_   
_«Perché? Non te piace?»_   
_«Sì, ma quello è il soprannome di Ermal, dai...»_   
_«E te come lo sai?»_   
_«Fiuto da shipper.»_   
_«Da che?»_   
_«Nulla, nulla.»_   
_«Okay, io non te chiamo più piccole', ma tu me devi chiama' Fabrì, uhm?»_   
_«Affare fatto.»_

 

*

 

_«Posso chiederti un'ultima cosa e poi ti lascio al concerto?»_   
_«Certo.»_   
_«Chi hai iniziato a seguire prima? Me o Ermal?»_   
_«Te, addirittura dai tempi di "pensa." Ermal lo seguo solo da fine 2014, perché?»_   
_«Curiosità.»_

_Tiè._

 

 

_«Okay, proprio l'ultima l'ultima e poi non ti disturbo più.»_   
_«Dai.»_   
_«Chi è Godot?»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, eccoci qui al penultimo capitolo. Scusate se lo posto a quest'ora, ma avevo una valigia da preparare. A proposito: l'ultimo capitolo, l'epilogo di questa pazza storia, verrà pubblicato giovedì, perché domani parto per Londra, (dove lavorerò su qualche progettino long eh eh eh). Che dire, spero questo capitolo vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere, quando commentate mi fate solo un enorme piacere. Un grosso abbraccio a tutti!


	4. Epilog... OH, MA CE DOVEMO SALUTA'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cosa si fa per le persone che amiamo?"
> 
> "Un sacco di cose: tipo abbandonare i confini del Lazio per dar loro sostegno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nelle puntate precedenti: niente, Fabrizio e Valentina da Ermal ci sono arrivati, alla fine. Più di questo, che vi devo dire?

_«Hai preso tutto?»_  
_«Sì, Ermal.»_  
_«Caricabatterie? Documenti? Biglietto?»_  
_«Sì! A proposito di quest'ultimo, grazie ancora, non era necessario lo acquistassi tu al posto mio...»_  
_«Stss, non voglio sentire un'altra mezza parola a riguardo. Dopo che sei rimasta bloccata qui per colpa di 'sto scemo, era il minimo che potessi fare.»_  
_«Scemo a chi, piccole'?»_

Fabrizio li osserva divertito. Lo fa sorridere pensare che ieri Ermal e Valentina a malapena riuscissero a parlarsi e che ora, invece, chiacchierino come si conoscessero un po' da sempre. 

_«Non è colpa sua, dai.»_  
_«Sì! Se avesse imparato un minimo di inglese, come gli ripeto da Lisbona, tu non avresti perso l'aereo!»_  
_«Eh, però così non vi avrei mai conosciuti.»_  
_«In effetti... quindi l'incapacità linguistica di Fabrizio è da elogiare?»_

Hanno anche iniziato a fare squadra per prenderlo in giro piuttosto in fretta, più o meno dopo il quinto o sesto monumento che Ermal li ha portati, (costretti), a visitare in piena notte, ma a lui non importa. È contento che vadano d'accordo: dopo la confessione di ieri era convinto che Ermal avrebbe guardato con occhi diversi Valentina.  
Invece, dopo l'imbarazzo iniziale, hanno scoperto di avere abbastanza cose in comune da renderli amiconi nel giro di poche ore, (ma questo già intorno al secondo monumento).  
Così tanto da fargli realizzare che sì, in realtà Valentina, se ci si mette, può essere una degna spalla di Ermal. 

_«Comunque il vero miracolo lo avete fatto insieme con mia madre, ieri.»_  
_«Fortuna che c'erano uno schermo e parecchi chilometri a dividerci. Sennò avrei mandato avanti solo Bizio.»_

A fine concerto, dopo aver prenotato una camera a Valentina nello stesso albergo di Ermal, _(okay, prenoto le camere per voi due. Sì, per te, non c'è bisogno che mi ringrazi, davvero, i ringraziamenti per il biglietto bastano anche per la camera. Che altro c'è? Fabrì, perché la tua amica mi fissa così? Va bene, va bene! Prenoto una sola camera, ché tanto Bizio dorme da me, sì, hai ragione. Dio, si vede che sei una Serpeverde come me, eh? E ora? D'accordo! Non solo Bizio dorme da me, ma anche **CON** me, soddisfatta?)_ , lei aveva dovuto avvertire la madre del "piccolo" contrattempo. 

Il grosso del problema era stato che, ovviamente, la donna non c'aveva creduto, _(sì, certo, avresti incontrato Fabrizio Moro, come no, e oggi invece del postino a consegnare le bollette c'era Dave Gahan, non sai cosa ti sei persa)_ , e c'era voluta una videochiamata di un quarto d'ora per convincerla del contrario.  
Alla fine però, le cose si erano aggiustate. Non ci sarebbero state conseguenze per Valentina perché, insomma, dai, _incontro due dei miei tre cantanti preferiti e vorresti anche punirmi? Con che coraggio?_

_(Vale, ma il terzo chi è?)_  
_(Tiziano Ferro.)_  
_(Pff, noi siamo più belli.)_

Sì, ogni cosa è andata al suo posto. 

 

*

 

_«Fai buon viaggio. È stato un piacere conoscerti, davvero.»_  
_«Anche per me, non sai quanto.»_  
Ermal l'abbraccia forte. Valentina gli sussurra qualcosa che lo fa ridacchiare e annuire, ma Fabrizio non coglie bene le parole.  
_«Spero di rivederti.»_  
_«17 agosto a Taormina: sarò lì.»_  
Ermal le carezza una guancia, poi fa un paio di passi indietro, lasciandola ai saluti con Fabrizio.  
Fabrizio, da parte sua, non sa bene che fare. Cosa si dice a una persona che è arrivata nella tua vita in un modo così insolito e che minaccia anche di sistemarcisi? 

Nulla, non si dice nulla.  
La si stringe forte e basta. 

Valentina nasconde il viso nella curva del suo collo. Fabrizio la tiene contro il proprio petto per qualche minuto, prima di convincersi a parlare.  
_«Grazie di tutto, davvero. Anche se non vuoi sentirtelo dire.»_  
Valentina ride.  
_«Grazie a te, Fabrì. Dal cuore.»_  
La lascia andare e la guarda con attenzione. Ha un sorriso sincero in volto, gli occhi colmi di felicità. 

Lo speaker dell'aeroporto annuncia l'apertura del gate. Fabrizio deve accelerare i saluti, per quanto, in cuor suo, vorrebbe dilazionare il più possibile quel momento. 

_«Sai che tra qualche tempo ci saranno i Wind Music Awards, no?»_  
_«C'è qualcuno che non lo sa?»_  
Fabrizio ride.  
_«Ieri mi hai raccontato di quando hai lavorato in alcuni backstage e mi chiedevo, senza obbligo, sia chiaro, ecco, ahm...»_  
**_«DIOBBONO BRÌ!»_**  
_«Mi chiedevo se ti piacerebbe farmi da assistente in quell'occasione.»_

Fabrizio vede il sorriso di Valentina scomparire dal suo volto e lasciare spazio a un'espressione incredula.  
_«Vuoi che ti faccia da assistente ai WMA?»_ chiede con un filo di voce.  
_«Se vuoi, sì. Ho pensato che sarebbe stata una cosa carina. Ah, ovviamente avresti tutto pagato in quanto membro del mio staff, e...»_

Non riesce a continuare il discorso, perché Valentina gli ha gettato le braccia al collo. Scoppia a ridere, ricambiando l'abbraccio.  
_«Grazie grazie grazie grazie grazie!»_ fa lei. _«Certo che mi piacerebbe! Mi piacerebbe da morire!»_

Fabrizio sorride. Incrocia lo sguardo divertito di Ermal. Il primo ad aver saputo di quella sua idea era stato proprio lui. Ermal aveva annuito. 

_("È una splendida idea, e se rifiuta le offro un posto nel mio di staff."_  
"Scusa, ma che c'entra?"  
"C'entra, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per portarti da me si capisce che ha mille risorse. Non sarebbe male averla nello staff."  
"Nun ce prova'.") 

Valentina gli ha raccontato quanto ami fare da assistente in queste occasioni e tutte le esperienze avute. A Fabrizio era venuto spontaneo elaborare quell'invito; aveva fatto un giro di telefonate ad alcuni del suo staff e li aveva avvertiti. 

_('A Fabrì, sicuro? Non sei te quello che vuole avere intorno meno gente possibile? Che te succede? D'accordo, d'accordo, ovvio che se vuoi tu ce la prendiamo, figurate. Cosa? Tua prima assistente? Quella che te porta l'acqua, te entra in camerino e cose così? Ma sicuro? Ma c'è qualcosa che me devi confessare? Non te arrabbiare, scusa! Basta che ce dai nome, cognome ed e-mail, al resto pensiamo noi. Ma nemmeno un periodo de prova? Così, subito ai WMA e pure retribuita? VA BENE SCUSA DAJE.)_

_«Ah, tieni.»_  
Fabrizio infila la mano in tasca e le consegna un post-it giallo. Osserva con attenzione la reazione di Valentina.  
_«È quello che penso?»_ chiede lei, spostando di continuo lo sguardo dal suo viso al foglietto di carta.  
Fabrizio sorride.  
_«Siamo amici, t'ho detto, e gli amici si scambiano il numero, no?»_

Ha passato un'intera notte a pensare anche a quel dettaglio. Alcuni dei suoi primi fan, _(quali, Brì, quelli dell'epoca dei 3310?)_ , hanno il suo numero di telefono, e ancora oggi capita che si sentano regolarmente come vecchi amici.  
Certo, non avrebbe mai pensato un giorno di dare il suo numero anche a una ragazza con meno della metà dei suoi anni.

_«Non sai quanto apprezzi la tua fiducia, davvero,»_ dice ripiegando il post-it e incastrandolo tra la cover e il cellulare. _«Grazie.»_  
_«Grazie a te d'essere così come sei.»_

Lo speaker annuncia l'ultima chiamata per il volo. Valentina sorride in modo quasi malinconico, gli occhi lucidi che provvede a nascondere dietro le lenti specchiate. Fabrizio l'abbraccia per l'ultima volta. _«Ci vediamo ai WMA,»_ le sussurra.  
_«Non vedo l'ora. Ciao, e non imparare l'inglese, così sei costretto a chiamarmi in caso di bisogno.»_  
Ride, Fabrizio, e la lascia andare.  
_«Scrivimi quando atterri, mi raccomando.»_  
_«Certo.»_  
_«E quando arrivi a casa.»_  
_«Promesso.»_  
_«Brì, hai finito di fare la mamma? La rivedremo ai WMA! Piuttosto, tu, non la vuoi una foto ricordo dopo tutto quello che è successo?»_  
Valentina sorride passando una mano tra i capelli.  
_«Beh, a questo punto, se non è un disturbo...»_ prende il cellulare. _«Chi scatta?»_  
_«L'uomo tecnologico,»_ risponde Fabrizio.  
_«Se tu sei l'uomo delle caverne, non è colpa mia.»_

Ridono. Fanno la foto e Valentina scappa in direzione del gate, quando Fabrizio, ricorda qualcosa. _«Valentina!»_ urla, e lei, il biglietto già consegnato a un'addetta dell'aeroporto, si blocca, voltandosi. _«Senti, ti ricordi quando ci siamo conosciuti? Ho detto che mi stavi salvando la vita e tu hai risposto che stavi ricambiando il favore: che intendevi?»_

Valentina sorride. _«Intendevo quello che ho detto. Con la tua musica, con le tue parole, ci sono stati giorni in cui mi hai proprio salvata, restando con me quando non c'era nessun altro. Stavo ricambiando il favore. Voi artisti vi rendete conto solo in minima di ciò che fate.»_ Rivolge uno sguardo anche a Ermal. _«Riuscite a capirci senza conoscerci, e ci salvate la vita senza saperlo. Letteralmente.»_

Questa volta è Fabrizio a sorridere, quasi commosso. Non si preoccupa che Valentina o chiunque altro possano vederlo in quello stato, anzi. Lascia che Ermal lo stringa per la vita in un mezzo abbraccio, incurante degli occhi lucidi. _«Grazie!»_ urla con voce roca.  
_«E di che?»_  
Valentina scappa via senza smettere di ringraziarli fino a quando non è sparita al di là dei controlli di sicurezza. _«Brì, ma che, piangi?»_  
_«No, mi è entrata qualcosa in un occhio.»_  
_«Certo, certo. Piuttosto, le hai ridato i soldi spesi per passare nel backstage?»_  
_«Cazzo! L'ho dimenticato!»_  
_«Ti sto prendendo in giro, c'ho pensato io, ché se aspettavo te...»_  
Fabrizio ed Ermal restano lì a seguirla con lo sguardo. Osservano persino il suo aereo decollare prima di convincersi ad andare. 

_Grazie, piccoletta._

_*_

_«Si fanno incontri inaspettati nella vita, eh?»_ _«Brì, lo sai che la vita è strana.»_  
_«Come ti sembra? Sinceramente.»_  
_«Perché lo chiedi? Devo essere geloso? Scherzi a parte, la trovo simpatica. Avevi ragione: credo manterrà il segreto.»_  
_«Sono io quello che ha sempre ragione.»_  
_«Nei tuoi sogni, bottom.»_  
_«Stronzo. Stanotte non mi sembravi così dispiaciuto d'avermi ceduto il posto...»_  
_«Vaffanculo.»_

_*_

___«Okay, è in aeroporto.»_  
_«Lo so, mi ha mandato la foto che ho scattato. Sono venuto proprio bene.»_  
_«La foto? Ma... come?»_  
_«Certo, il merito è tutto dell'angolazione, guarda che fotografo provetto che sono...»_  
**_«ERM!»_ **  
_«Non urlare! Me l'ha mandata via whatsapp, come sennò?»_  
_«Ma...»_  
_«Le ho dato il mio numero, calmo. Voglio dire, sa certe cose su di noi: è importante che possa rintracciarla in ogni momento.»_  
_«Certo, ti sei fatto dare il numero proprio per questo.»_  
_«Sì.»_  
_«Quindi l'hai salvata con un serpente e un cuore giallo perché sono le prime cose che avevi a tiro.»_  
_«Che c'entra...»_  
_«Piccole', te rode proprio ammette' che c'avevo ragione e che sta un sacco simpatica anche a te, ah?»_  
_«Stronzo.»_

__

__

_____«Piccole'?»_  
_«Brì?»_  
_«Ma che t'ha detto all'orecchio stamattina?»_  
_«Di prendermi cura di te e che insieme siamo bellissimi.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non riesco a credere che siamo arrivati alla fine. In realtà non riesco a credere che questa storia vi sia piaciuta così tanto, davvero. Non posso fare altro che ringraziarvi tutti di cuore un'ultima volta e mandarvi un grossissimo abbraccio. Fabrizio e Valentina ci lasciano, ma tranquilli: ho in cantiere altri progetti, Londra mi è stata d'ispirazione. Un saluto a tutti e alla prossima!  
> P.S. (Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo epilogo!)

**Author's Note:**

> (Lo so che a Tirana l'italiano lo parlano anche, ma questo era il mio sogno, prendetevela con il mio inconscio.)


End file.
